Next of Kin
by God'srider
Summary: Kensi gets upset when she is not listed as Deeks' next of kin.


**Just a random story that I thought of. It is not realistic, but it was fun to write!**

* * *

Kensi jerked awake to the sound of her phone ringing and fumbled for it on the bedside table. Glaring at the alarm clock telling her it was 6:45 in the morning, she grabbed her phone, "Hello."

"Um, hi. Is this Fern?" an unfamiliar voice shook with nerves and possibly adrenaline.

Knowing this was not going to be good, Kensi got out of bed and started changing her clothes, "Can I ask who is calling?"

The caller cleared his throat, "I'm Danny. I found your number on Marty's speed dial and thought someone should call you."

Kensi froze with fear and choked out, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, well um no. The paramedics are taking him to Temple Community Hospital," Danny shuffled his phone causing the line to sound with static.

Trying not to yell at the kid, Kensi ground out, "Danny, what happened to him?" She held her breath waiting.

Danny huffed out a breath, "He was attacked by a shark. . . could have been any of us. Marty is a really cool guy, I hope he is okay."

Kensi felt the air being squeezed from her lung, "Thank you for letting me know, I need to go."

"Sure, but Fern will you let me know how he is?" Danny's voice shook again.

Snatching her keys, Kensi flew out the door, "Of course. Bye." She should have tried to comfort Danny, who was clearly shaken by the morning's events, but her mind was too busy racing with possibilities to offer comfort to anyone at this point.

Deeks had to be okay. Not caring about traffic laws, Kensi sped toward the hospital. Reaching the parking lot, she barely waited until her SRX was in park before she was leaping out the door and sprinting to the emergency room entrance.

At the counter, Kensi pushed her hair out of her face and didn't wait for the middle age nurse to acknowledge her, "My friend, Marty Deeks was brought in. He was attacked by a shark." Kensi knew her voice wavered with panic, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"One second…" the nurse stared at her computer screen before asking, "What is your name, Honey?"

"Kensi Blye"

"I'm sorry you are not listed as his next of kin so I cannot release any information."

Kensi took a deep steadying breath, "I promise he would want me here."

Smiling sympathetically, the dark haired nurse replied, "I'm sure he would, but without his verbal or written consent, I cannot disclose any information."

Fear squeezed her chest, "Why can't you just ask him for consent? Is he okay?" Kensi's voice had risen an octave and she was struggling to remain calm. When the nurse just gave a "sorry" shake of her head, Kensi asked, "Is Henrietta Lange his next of kin? Call her!"

"Ma'am, we were unable to reach his next of kin."

Hands shaking, Kensi clenched them into fists and remembered Hetty was attending a meeting requiring top secret clearance so phones were not permitted, "Marty's next of kin will be unavailable for the rest of the day and he needs someone to be here for him. Please just tell me how he is. "

"Ma'am… Kensi, I would like to but I am not allowed."

Her throat constricted and tears burned her eyes. This was not happening, "Please I need to know. He is my best friend."

Giving another small shake of her head, the nurse mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Kensi choked back a sob as fear spread through her. She folded her arms defensively around her middle feeling her badge in the process. She decided to try for a different technique. Placing it on the counter, she spoke again, "Special Agent Kensi Blye, I demand to know any information on your patient, Marty Deeks."

The nurse frowned, "I still cannot tell you anything without some sort of court request and I already know it is personal."

Feeling a tear escape, Kensi squeezed her eyes closed. She had to know if Deeks was okay. There were so many things left unsaid between them. He was the best partner she had ever had and she trusted him with more than she had ever trusted anyone. He was the funniest, kindest, sweetest man she had ever met, while still being tough and manly. He needed to know what she thought of him. Letting another tear escape, Kensi gasped with the most important thing she needed to tell Deeks, she loved him. He is the best man and cop she knew and she fell in love with him.

She looked at the nurse with renewed motivation and sense of urgency, "Please, I need to know he is okay. I need him. He needs to know he has someone here." Kensi knew at that point that she was crying, but she didn't care anymore. Deeks was worth it.

Tears glimmered in the nurse's eyes, "Believe me, Kensi. I would love to tell you but I can't."

Okay, that was enough, "Come on. Someone just tell me Deeks is okay or I'm going to shoot someone."

The nurse stood to assure the waiting area that they were not in danger. Just as she turned to inform Kenis that security would have to be called, the swinging doors leading to the ER opened. A little blonde nurse said, "Marty Deeks asked that we let a Kensi Blye come back."

Putting a hand on her heart, Kensi looked up at the ceiling, "Praise God."

The nurse from the front desk smiled at her, "Well, there is your verbal consent. Go on back and I wish you both the best."

Kensi followed behind the blonde until she pointed to a curtained room. Nodding her thanks, Kensi took a deep breath before she pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. Deeks grinned over at her from his bed. Kensi realized she probably looked like an emotional mess, but she couldn't hide her relief, "You need to put me as your next of kin."

Nodding Deeks agreed, "Good idea, Princess. I would hate to be responsible for you shooting some innocent person."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "You heard that?"

Sitting up a bit straighter in bed, Deeks smiled, "Yes, Kens. Everyone on the floor heard that. If I'd have known you were out there, I would have had them send you in sooner."

Kensi took a step closer to his bed, "That would have been helpful. Danny called to tell me you had been," she cleared her throat, "attacked and you were being brought here, but then no one would tell me how the heck you were." Just thinking about it, Kensi could feel the panic and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, "Not knowing is the worst feeling. I didn't know if I would be able to tell you all the important things or tease you about your shaggy hair again or…"

Deeks stretched his left hand toward her, "Hey. Kens, come here. I'm okay."

Feeling the tears trail down her cheeks, Kensi stood directly next to him, "I didn't know…and Deeks," she looked into his blue eyes, "I need you."

Searching her eyes, Deeks tugged her gently onto the edge of his bed, "You have me, Princess. I'm fine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I have minor defensive wounds on my right arm and stitches on my right leg, no biggie."

"Only you would say no biggie about being attacked by a shark! What happened anyway?" Kensi looked Deeks over noting his wild blonde hair and alert eyes. His right arm had some bandages surely covering stitches and his legs were covered by the sheets. For the most part, he looked like his attractive self.

"I was floating to shore after my last ride of the morning and I felt pressure on my leg. When I looked down I saw a fin so I yelled shark and started punching for the gills. He let go pretty quick because I wasn't the seal he was expecting and then I paddled to the beach. I was bleeding quite a bit so I passed out and Danny called 9-1-1 and you know the rest. The nurse said I can go home tomorrow." Deeks took her hand in his again.

Kensi squeezed his hand and blinked away more tears, "You really scared me." She closed her eyes trying to forget her earlier fear.

Brushing more tears from her cheeks, Deeks whispered, "Kens, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Leaning into his touch, Kensi whispered back, "I never want to get rid of you." Realizing the weight of the words she had just spoken, Kensi opened her eyes to find Deeks' blue eyes twinkling back at her. She then decided the realizations from earlier needed to be verbalized as well because she didn't want those feelings of regret and pain anytime something happened to one of them. "Deeks, you are the best man I have ever met and the best partner anyone could have. I catch myself thinking about you when you aren't around and wanting to trust you with my most private thoughts and feelings. I never want to lose you, but first I need to know if I have you… really." She bit her lip, nerves clawing at her normally stoic self.

With feather light touches, Deeks trailed his fingertips from her cheek down her face to play softly with one of her brown locks of hair, "You have had me from day one, Tracey. I probably need you more than you need me."

Kensi muttered, "Doubt it," before capturing his lips with her own. Deeks gladly reciprocated the kiss and ran his hand further into her hair pulling her closer to him. Kensi's fingers came to rest on his chest and she willingly relaxed against him. After a few heart filled moments, Kensi pulled back slightly, "You should probably rest."

Grinning Deeks lay back against his pillow, "Whatever you say, Princess." As Kensi scooted to the side of his bed, Deeks grabbed her wrist, "You don't have to leave."

"I didn't plan to, just giving you space to sleep," Kensi was enjoying this gentle side of Deeks as he stroked the inside of her wrist with the pad of his thumb.

"Fern, you need a nap more than I do. My little shark mishap made you get up way too early on a Saturday off," Deeks laughed as Kensi yawned in response. "And if you ask nicely, I might let you nap on the bed."

Kensi smirked at her clearly healthy partner and lowered her voice, "Deeks, can I…"

"Yup, no need to finish. My left side is kinda cold," Deeks shifted against the right rail and let Kensi curl up next to him resting her head on his good arm's bicep.

Already falling asleep, Kensi muttered, "That shark is so lucky he didn't kill you."

The End


End file.
